To Know A Demon
by TheMysticalFett
Summary: Murderer. Akuma. Demon. Momochi Zabuza is all of these things. He is also a Friend. Mentor. Father. A series of unrelated drabbles and oneshots.
1. A Demon's Fear

Demon of the Hidden Mist.

A simple phrase, yet it struck terror into hardened hearts. The words brought to mind a shadowy figure, cloaked with mist, a massive zanbato held nonchalantly in a ready grip. Death followed in his wake, his kills unable to be accurately tallied.

While not the most powerful of the Kiri Swordsmen, this man elicited the most fear in the shinobi world for events only whispered about. The Kiri Academy Massacre. Disappearance of both of the Fire Daimyo's nephews and their respective entourages with only the kanji 'Demon' painted in ink to hint at what occurred. Countless assassinations across the Hidden Elemental Nations executed without a hitch.

Such a powerful and mysterious figure has nothing to fear many shinobi reasoned, pointing at the lack of any confirmed woundings, or even successful engagements against this Zabuza. However they would be wrong.

Racing down the dank corridors of the Mizukage's palace, hurtling towards his inevitable battle, this dark legend turned and saw the only thing in this cruel world that he still feared for. The young girl he had found huddled on that freezing countryside bridge, his pale apprentice who he silently considered his daughter. The reason for the Demon to assume a noble mantle and stand against his Kage's tyranny.

Haku, the Demon's Ice Angel.


	2. A Demon's Kindness

Demon's Kindness

"Zabuza-sama, are you alright?"

Whipping his head towards the unexpected sound, Momochi Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the little girl who had managed to interrupt his thinking. Ignoring her question he shot a searching glare towards the orphan he had taken in.

"I'm assuming you've finished senbon practice."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Shyly smiling Haku added one more tidbit with a hint of pride. "I didn't miss once."

Grunting in acknowledgement the assassin rose from the rock he had been sitting on, checking Kubikiribocho's straps in a long standing personal habit. Silent when passing by the little Ice user who started to falter at his lack of response, the Demon merely strode over to a nondescript pack, and began ruffling around in it.

With a quiet mutter, Zabuza lifted up a small package before tossing it to his apprentice. Catching it with a small squeak of surprise, the young girl looked up to the shinobi, a questioning look across her face.

"Open it up." Obeying the command, Haku tore into the package quickly revealing multiple senbon, silvery grey metal shining in the sunlight.

"Zabu-"

"They're titanium alloyed steel. Stronger and lighter than regular senbon. These will be what you use exclusively now that you're good enough to hit the target consistently."

Seeing the small girl brighten at the idea of a gift because of her skill, something felt light in the Demon's chest, lighter than he ever remembered. Not bothering to smother this dangerous flare up of emotion, the shinobi decided do one last thing.

"Here Haku." Spinning at her name, she managed to catch the item thrown at her.

It was a box of pocky. Looking at the box, Haku tried to thank her master but the words just wouldn't come from her suddenly tight throat. His piercing gaze boring into her soft chocolate gaze made that unnecessary.

At that instant young Haku learned one simple thing. You don't always need words to tell someone what you thought.

_Thank you Zabuza-sama_

You're welcome my apprentice  


Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. A Demon's Hate

Demon's Hate

It's a little known fact that Momochi Zabuza, infamous nukenin, absolutely hates the fact that there still have to be orphans. He knows the pain and hardship that they endure on an intimate level. He of all people should know parents don't always come back home.

So when he and Haku are confronted by a pale little boy wielding a solid bone knife, he knows. The boy's eyes are flat, covering such deep hurt and loneliness. The Demon knows that the boy will survive long enough to be taken advantage of, charmed by the promise of an end to loneliness.

Deep within himself he sighs, knowing that his bleeding heart is going to get him into another sticky situation. Still, no one should have to endure that pain. No one.

Gazing at the little boy who began to tremble as he realized who he was challenging, Zabuza decided to act on his feelings once more. "Boy, do you want the pain to end?"

Upon seeing the open shock and desperate written on the small Kaguya's face, the Demon feels peace knowing that one less soul will be alone from now on.


	4. A Demon's Nightmare

A Demon's Nightmare

Blood. So much blood.

Jaded eyes set in a wrinkled face telling him to flee, flee fast as he could.

A cracked zanbato clutched in liver spotted hands, carmine jewels falling from its edge.

Desperate flight into the surrounding marshes, black cloaks and white masks following.

The sound of a massive bell tolling.

Tendrils of color more potent and real than red rushing through the reeds.

A muffled scream as-

"Zabuza-sama!"

Jerked from his replaying of that cursed memory, the nukenin sat up, instantly grimacing at the pounding migraine he had.

"Yes Haku?"

"You were sweating and rolling from side to side, and mumbling words!"

"Is alright ice angel, just a bad dream, nothing more."

_Just a bad dream..._

_**You wish...Demon**_


	5. A Demon's Routine

A Demon's Routine

The long, slow scrape of a whet stone along the blade, grinding out imperfections. Check.

Careful deliberation when wrapping bandages around his face. Check

Slow, steady placement of kunai in holsters. Check

Deliberate and forceful buckling of Kurikiribocho to his back. Check

Meditation on his targe-

"Tag you're it!"

"Come on Fuu-chan that's not fair! I can't fly at all and Haku-chan just cheats!"

"Aw stop being such a downer Kimi-chan, you're it and that's final!"

"I hate that nickname!"

"Kimi-chan, Kimi-chan, oh Kimi-chan!"

Interruption by children he managed to unofficially adopt while trying not to kill or strangle them. Check

Another crazy day. Check


	6. A Demon's Scars

A Demon's Scar

Zabuza has a multitude of scars crisscrossing his body, each a testament to another opponent defeated and difficult battle won.

One is pale, long, and runs the length of the nukenin's back. When his faithful apprentice asks him about it, he chuckles and makes a comment about "That damn white haired tree hugger ANBU."

She catches a glimpse of another, dark and ugly, running across his thigh. When questioned about it, his face darkens with a speed that terrifies the young girl. That night their camp is silent and the atmosphere tense.

However Momochi Zabuza bears a certain scar with pride, though he will never admit it. Ugly, puckered and painful, he nevertheless can't help but feel accomplished at the hole the Chidori blew in his side.

While he may be diminished as a shinobi by the wound the fact that his tool, his apprentice, his daughter did not die that day more than equalizes for it. And if being constant pain is his price to pay, well then Momchi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, considers it well worth paying.


End file.
